Keanehan Natal Draco
by Kyuubi no Lucifer
Summary: Sifat aneh Draco saat natal! Meminta Harry menjadi pacarnya? What the-! OOC-Draco. GaJe Fic. Oneshot. Minta hadiah dong!


Keanehan Natal Draco

Summary: Sifat aneh Draco saat natal! Meminta Harry menjadi pacarnya? What the-?! OOC-Draco

Disclaimer: Ya, Harry Potter milik **Joanne Kathleen Rowling**.

Warning: Fic Natal yang sangat gila. Don't like don't read. Ada hint shonen-ai.

* * *

Menara Gryffindoor, pagi

"Harry, hadiah!" Ron melompat turun dari ranjangnya, berteriak untuk membangunkan Harry, lalu mengambil tumpukan hadiah dibawah ranjangnya. Eh?! Hadiah?! Novaa! Elo gak ngasih gue hadiah ya?! #Faillo! Kalau bacot jangan disini dong!#

"Hum? Aku dapat hadiah juga?" tanya Harry sambil berdiri.

"Tentu, mate! Wow, kali ini Mom benar! I love you Mom!" seru Ron menjereng sweeter rajutan-pasti dari Mrs. Weasley-. Pasti hangat tuh...

"Hm? Apa ini?"Harry tertegun mendapati sebuah kado terbalut kotak hijau-merah.

"Merah? Gryffindor. Tapi hijau? Slytherin?" Ron mengernyit.

Sreek!

"Ada kartunya." ujar Harry, memegang sebuah kartu perak-kuning. "Bacakan." kata Ron singkat, memakan kue-plum dari Mrs. Weasley. Enak tuh! Nov-Ouch! Woi, kok gue dikemplang seh?! #Salah sendiri!#

"Selamat natal, Harry. Semoga Santa memberimu hadiah. Kau tidak memberiku hadiah? Aku ingin hadiah. Kau. Aku mencintaimu. Apa kau mau jadi pacarku, Harry Potter? Dari:…" Harry membelalak begitu melihat nama yang tertera, "Draco Malfoy?! Apa dia bercanda?!"

"Malfoy?!" Hermione mendadak muncul. Gya! Hantu! Dia kaya' Nova, hantu!

"Mione! Perempuan dilarang masuk!" Ron berteriak lalu beralih ke Harry, "Malfoy?! Bloody hell! Jangan bercanda!"

"Selamat natal untuk kalian juga!" Terdengar suara dari pintu. Gyaa! Pintunya bisa ngomong!

"Malfoy?! Hey, kau 'kan Slytherin?!" seru Hermione kaget.

"Tentu aku bisa masuk sini. Aku sudah jadi Slytherin-Gryffindor." Jawab Draco santai. Hantu lagii!

"What?! Kau pindah asrama?!"

"Tidak, alasan lain, Mademoiselle. Nah, Harry, apa jawabanmu?" Draco memandang Harry, lekat.

"A-apa? Ma-maksudmu, Malfoy?" Harry terbelalak kaget. Matanya copoot!

"Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Draco.

"Kau pikir Harry apa, hah?! Dasar Ferret sialan!" maki Hermione berang. Waah! Berang-berang!*Di-Kutukan-Ikat-Tubuh-Sempurna Hermione, ditangkal Nova*

"Hey, Malfoy sialan! Apa maksudmu, hah?!" Diikuti Ron.

"Kenapa pula kalian seperti itu, Mademoiselle Hermione, Master Ronald? Harry yang menentukannya, bukan anda berdua." jawab Draco sambil membungkuk kecil.

"Kau…Ferret sialan!"

"Kau mau duel, hah?!"

"Oh, tentu saja ti-"

"Mau…"

"Apa?! Harry!"

"Mau, Harry? Baiklah kalau begitu…Kalian kalah, Mademoiselle Hermione, Master Ronald…" Draco menyeringai kecil, "Baiklah, Harry, besok kutunggu di Menara Astronomi, jam 8 malam. Sendiri. Bye, Honey…" lalu keluar dari situ.

"Harry! Apa maksudmu mau?!" Hermione terbelalak ngeri.

"Mate! Ada apa denganmu?! Ah, pasti Confondus atau Imperius!" Ron memegang bahu Harry, menggoyangkannya cukup kencang.

"Ouch, Ron! Berhenti!" seru Harry pusing.

"Jelaskan. Kalau tidak bisa, berarti kau dimantrai." Hermione menuntut. Ya! Tuntutlah ke meja hijau!

"E-entahlah, Mione. Tapi, aku sangat senang berada didekatnya, seperti bisa mengangkat Hagrid, rasanya! Dan, agak deg-degan…" jawab Harry sambil menunduk, _blushing_.

"What?!"

"Bloody hell!" seru Ron.

"Huuft, kalau begitu, ya sudahlah. Terserah kau, Harry. Kami juga tidak berhak melarangmu..." Hermione menghela nafas terak-Ittai!, lalu tersenyum kecil, "Ron, katakan pada Ginny, dia gagal."

"Ya…"

"Hey, aku belum tahu Malfoy memberiku kado apa…coba kulihat,"Harry mengambil kotak kado disebelahnya, "Apa ini? Kenapa banyak sekali bungkusnya?" lalu merobek-lepas-robek-lepas bungkusannya.

"Hm? Mungkin dia tidak ingin memberimu kado, Harry."sahut Hermione.

"Kalung?" Harry tercengang, "Kalung ini…berapa jenis berlian didalamnya?"

Kalung sederhana, dengan tali berwarna perak. Hanya ada satu bandul, namun berwarna-warni, _diamond_, _ruby_, safir, dan banyak lagi, potongan kecil-kecil, terkumpul di bandul. Tampak sederhana, mewah sekaligus unik. Bagus banget tuh!

"Wow, kalung ini pasti mahal…"

"Satu, dua, tiga…berapa jenis berliannya?"

"Bagus sekali…aku menyukainya," Harry mengalungkan kalung itu dilehernya, "Kupakai saja."

Lalu, mereka bertiga pergi ke Aula Besar, sarapan.

* * *

Menara Astronomi, 07. 58 PM

"Selamat malam, my honey…" Draco membungkuk sedikit kearah Harry, sukses membuat Harry mengerjap bingung. Bukan hanya karena sikapnya, tapi pakaian Draco juga. Draco pakai apa sih, Nova? #Nova:Bacot lu!# Mau tahu pake apa? Iya nih? Beneran? Mau tahu aja atau tahu bangeet? Masa' sih, mau ta-Ittai! #Nova:Yang bener, baka!# Tuxedo. Yup. TUXEDO! Jas hitam, kemeja putih, celana hitam panjang dan dasi hitam panjang itu! Betul! Tuxedo yang itu lhoo! Iya! Masa' gak percaya si-Ouch! #Nova:Berisik!#

"Ma-Malfoy? Bagaimana kalau kau ke Madam Pomfrey dulu? Sepertinya kau terbentur sesuatu." kata Harry pelan.

"Ya, aku terbentur hatimu…" jawab Draco. Gimana caranya tuh?

Drap drap drap!

"Potter! Draco! Draco!" Blaise tersengal, memanggil Draco dan Harry.

"Ada apa, Zabini, temanku yang tersayang?" Draco tersenyum lebar.

Harry membeku, Zabini terbelalak. Yum, es!

"Potter, bisa kau ikut aku sebentar? Tenang, ini menyangkut kebaikanmu juga, kok." Zabini memberi isyarat pada Harry, mengajaknya ke tangga.

"Zabini, kalau kau mengapa-apakan bottom-ku tersayang, rasakan akibatnya lho," Draco mengedip ke Harry lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Loncat sono!

Di tangga,

"Potter, kau pasti bingung kenapa Draco bersikap begitu," cetus Zabini disambut anggukan Harry, "Ini semua karena Pansy."

"Parkinson?"Harry mengerjap bingung. Bingung mulu' loe.

"Ya. Dia ingin membuat Amortentia, tapi ada bahan yang salah, dan, menjadi Veritaserum-Cinta! Lalu, ketika ia ingin membuat penawarnya, Pansy malah membuat Ramuan-Pembalik-Sifat. Jadi, Veritaserum-Cinta membuat orang menyatakan cinta pada orang yang dicintainya, dan Pembalik-Sifat, yah, kau tahulah." jelas Zabini.

"Apaaa?!" teriak Harry kaget, "Ja-jadi…"

"Zabini! Potter...?" Draco melongok.

"Ah! Draco! Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Zabini senang.

"Bangun?"

"Tidak ingat…Ck." gumam Zabini, "Kau tadi pingsan."

"Oh."

"Expelliarmus!" Harry mengacungkan tongkatnya ke Draco, otomatis membuatnya terpental.

"Potter!"

Lalu ia meninggalkan Draco. Marah, tampaknya.

* * *

Tamat dengan tidak elitnya.

Entah bagaimana nasib Draco setelahnya.

Veritaserum-Cinta dan Ramuan-Pembalik-Sifat buatan Nova.

Tapi, APA INI?! Ini bukan fic Natal, tapi fic GaJe!

Biarlah! Yang penting, REVIEW PLEASE!

Merry Christmas!

Kyuubi no Lucifer


End file.
